


Spending Time With You

by MiniMoons



Category: The Misfits (Podcast), The Mistfits (Youtube)
Genre: Alcohol, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gaming, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, ukelele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMoons/pseuds/MiniMoons
Summary: Fitz is stressed with videos, so Swagger comes to comfort them. The guys decide to have a small party with just the Misfits and close friends. In the morning, the couple spend the day lounging in bed, away from the outside world.
Relationships: Cam | GoodGuyFitz/SwaggerSouls
Kudos: 29





	Spending Time With You

Fits hears a knock on his door, "Come in." He shouts,  
The door opens, "Hey Fitz."   
Cam lets go of his mouse and spins his chair, "Hey Babe."  
Swagger smiles and wanders into the room, closing the door behind him. Cam opens his arms so his boyfriend can slide into his lap. 

Eric runs a hand through Cam's soft, blond hair and watches the rainbow lights mask against his face. "Everything okay?"   
"Just a little stressed, this videos not coming together right and my software keeps crashing." He frowns,   
Eric pecks his lips, "Take a break Dude, you've been in here for hours."  
Cam sighs but nods, "Okay I'll take a break, only because you're here."  
Swagger smirks, "I'm a great distraction."  
Cam playfully rolls his eyes, "Asshole." He kisses Eric gently,  
"But I'm your asshole."  
Cam smiles, "Sure Babe." 

There's a knock on the door, "Hey cunts you two better not be fucking, we wanna play some games and get high! Get out here." Mason shouts,  
The pair laugh, and Swagger rests his head on Fitz's shoulder, "Five minutes! We're cuddling!"  
They hear the group laugh and hear Toby say, "Never thought I'd hear Swagger say cuddling."

Cam strokes Eric's back, "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I just wanna stay with you for a bit."  
Cam kisses his forehead, he's adorable. As much as Swagger hates being called short or cute, he really fucking is when he wants to be. This is why Fitz fell for him, a guy who can be so loud and confident, can also be soft and sweet. "Love you." Eric mumbles,  
"Love you too." Cam grins, "Now come on, let's go hang with the guys."  
Eric whines, "I'm comfy."  
"I'll cuddle you tonight, move your ass."   
"You're a dick."   
Cam laughs and Eric moves off his lap, he grabs his boyfriend's hand and they walk to the living room. 

The boys cheer when they see them, Fitz is thrown a controller and a beer. While Mason hands Swagger the weed. The pair get comfortable on the sofa, Swaggers stays glued to Fitz's side, but no one cares. They relax and waste the night away.

In the morning Eric wakes up curled up against his boyfriend in his bed. Cam runs a hand through his hair, "Morning Sunshine." He snickers,  
Eric groans, "My fucking head kills."  
Cam hands him a glass of water and some pills, which Eric gladly excepts. He swallows the pills and downs the water. "I carried you to bed last night." Cam says,  
"Thanks Babe."  
"You kinda passed out on the couch so I had to."   
"Shit Sorry."  
"No need to apologise, we had a great night."   
Eric nods, "I remember bits." He laughs,  
"Oh and, you're really fucking cute when you're asleep." Cam says before running out of the bed,   
Eric growls, "Fuck you! I would chase after you but I'm half dead cunt!"

Cam comes back in a few minutes later with snacks, "I only speak the truth my love." He says in a posh accent,  
"Shut the fuck up Dude!"  
Cam hands him a bag of chips, "Forgive me?"  
"'Course, I always do."   
Cam kisses him, "Thank you Babe, but believe me. You're beautiful Swags, especially to me. As much as you hate it, you are adorable and cute around me. But that's one of the reasons why I love you. So try not to kill me, when I say you're cute again." He laughs,  
Eric hugs him tightly, "Thank you, and from now on I'll allow you and only you to call me nice things when we're alone."  
Cam holds him tight, "Okay I can do that." He smiles.

"I'm gonna go piss, be right back." Eric says,  
Cam nods and scrolls through his phone, biting into some chips. 

"Mason you're seriously drinking already!" Swagger exclaims when returning to the bedroom  
Fitz chuckles quietly,   
"Ah fuck off Cunt, live a little."  
"I did last night, I'm still fucking hung over. Seriously that's not good for you, man."  
"Oi Fitz! Come tell your boyfriend to stop being such a dad!" Mason shouts,

Fitz wanders into the kitchen and smirks, "What's going on guys?"   
"Swaggers telling me it's too early to drink!"  
Fitz looks at his phone, "It kinda is Mas."   
"Fuck both of you, I'm going to my room to down these fucking bottles." 

Fitz laughs and wraps his arms round Swaggers shoulders, "Come back to bed love."  
Eric shivers at the voice in his ear, "Okay."   
Cam kisses his cheek, and leads them back to the bedroom. 

"I think it's cute that you're the dad of the group." Cam smiles,  
"You're definitely more of the dad!"  
"I'm not sure about that."  
"Fine, we can be the dads of the group." Eric laughs,  
"I'll take that." 

"Anyway how's your head?"  
"Better, thank you."   
Cam smiles and pulls him onto the bed, "Got any plans today?"  
"Nah I'm pretty free, I've got some vids done so I can post them whenever I've edited them."   
"Lucky you." Cam grumbles,  
Eric pecks his lips, "Tomorrow yeah, I'll help you edit okay?"  
"You don't have to do that."  
"Nah I want too, you've help me with mine so I'll return the favour."   
"Thanks Love." Cam smiles,  
Eric kisses him again, "But for now, can you do a little something for me?"   
"Sure."  
Eric reaches down and grabs Cam's ukelele, Cam laughs and takes it. Eric looks at him with his big brown eyes, "Can you play me something?"  
"I'm not singing."  
"You don't have to, I won't push you. Even though I'm like 99% certain you can sing."   
Cameron laughs, "I disagree."   
Eric playfully hits his arm, "Stop lying to yourself."  
Cam strums the ukelele and gradually gets into a tune. Eric rests his head on his boyfriends shoulder and listens to the soft sound of the instrument. 

Cameron soon plays some well known songs and Eric taps his fingers to the beat. "You're amazing." Eric whispers,   
Cam blushes slightly and kisses Eric's temple, "Thanks Babe."  
Eric grins, "Love you."  
"Love you too Shorty." Cam smirks, and pulls him close. Eric gives him a death stare and he laughs, "Love you Swags."  
Eric smiles, "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed! I’ve only recently just started Fitz, Swagger and the Misfits. I got hooked instantly because they’re so funny and creative. But I decide to browse on tumblr and came across the Switz ship and now I’m one of you! 
> 
> Also there isn’t enough Swaggerfitz/ Switz on AO3!


End file.
